


We Can Do Anything.

by Stargateloversteph



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargateloversteph/pseuds/Stargateloversteph
Summary: Emma checks up to make sure Mandy is okay after Sadiq is declared bankrupt.





	We Can Do Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, if you've read the tags then you will know this story has sex in it. It does get descriptive, so if that's not your thing then click back now. If it is, then welcome to my latest madness and I hope you enjoy it.

Emma was running out of places to look. She had started at her office, then went from classroom to classroom seeing if she was observing any lessons. When that drew a blank she did the staff room, the gyms, the canteen, even the toilets to no avail. She was heading back to her office in the hope they had has somehow passed each other when she caught a glimpse of movement in the isolation room. Stepping inside she spotted the person she was searching for tucked away in the end cubicle, her head in her hands.

"Mand, you put yourself in isolation?" Making a joke as she walked towards hers.

The problem was Mandy wasn't in the mood for jokes, telling Emma all about Sadiq going bust. She tried to be supportive, yet had no idea what to say or do. They were sat talking about what the options were when they heard someone shouting for Mandy, or more appropriately, someone yelling for Miss Carter. They both stood up making their way to the door when Jordan Wilson burst around the corner.

Emma stood back as the ambulance men loaded Cory and Jordan's dad inside, Cory climbed in with him before the doors were shut. Jordan stood with Mandy, her offering him a lift to the hospital and contacting his social worker. Emma felt out of place, sitting in the back seat of the car while Jordan sat in the front on the way to the hospital. She stayed in the background when they arrived at accident and emergency, watching Mandy step up and do what she did best, look out for the kids that needed it the most. After handing Jordan over to his social worker Mandy was free to go, looking back at him as she left the hospital with Emma at her side.

"These kids need us, Em, and we need Sadiq, even without his money." Knowing after what she had just witnessed they couldn't let some big trust step in and take over.

"Come on, let's go finish up at school then go home. Chloe will no doubt want the gossip, and it's my turn to cook." Emma said as they reached Mandy's car.

"Thanks, Em." Smiling, as she reached for Emma's hand.

Emma didn't say anything, just tugged Mandy closer and hugged her tightly. Emma placed a kiss on Mandy's hair, smiling as she felt Mandy hug her just that little bit more.

"I'll drop you at school, find out what happened at the meeting then go tell Sadiq. He should hear it from me, be it good news or bad, it should be me who tells him." Looking up at Emma while she spoke.

"Come on then, sooner we get there sooner we can get home." Giving Mandy one last squeeze before letting her go.

They both got in the car, Emma climbing in the front beside Mandy as Mandy started the engine. Emma couldn't help smile as Mandy put her seatbelt on and adjusted it across her stomach. She wasn't even showing yet but the protector in her was very conscious of how the belt fitted across her body. Emma remembered being pregnant with Chloe and how sensitive her stomach had been to anything pressing or rubbing on it, especially in the first few months. She wondered if that's how Mandy was feeling.

When they reached the school Mandy parked the car and looked across at Emma, who had taken her seatbelt off and was facing her. Emma could already see the worries lines starting to form on Mandy's forehead.

"Mand, you got this. Go, find out what's happened and then tell Sadiq. I'll see you when you get home, okay." Glancing around before leaning towards Mandy and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Mandy returned the kiss before Emma could pull away, linking their hands together on Emma's knee.

"Thank you, I just don't think I can deal with much more if Sadiq doesn't get to stay on." Tears in the corner of her eyes as she sat back.

"Don't panic yet, just go and see what's happened." Reaching for the car door handle as she watched Mandy pull herself together.

Emma got out the car and didn't even have the door shut when she heard Chloe yelling across the yard.

"Mum, mum." Turning just as her daughter came running across the yard and stopped in front of her.

"Yes, Chlo'?" Seeing her daughter look over her shoulder as Mandy got out of the car.

"Is everything okay? I heard something about Jordan and his dad, then you all being at the hospital." Chloe's eyes darting between her mother and her head teacher.

"You'll hear soon enough from the gossip. Jordan's dad tried to kill himself, nearly did without even meaning to. Slipped off the house roof as he tried to climb down." Emma told her daughter as Mandy came to stand beside them.

"You all okay though?" Looking first at her mother, then looking Mandy up and down, her eyes lingering on Mandy's midsection.

"Yes, we're all fine." Emphasizing the word all as she rested her hand on her abdomen. "Just had to drop Jordan off at the hospital with Cory. Right, I've got to go. I'll see you both later." Smiling at Chloe and Emma before she dashed off into school.

Emma and Chloe stood and watched Mandy disappear through the school's main doors, the doors closing behind her blocking her from view.

"How about we go home, you can do your homework and I'll cook tea." Linking arms with Chloe as she made her suggestion.

"Here's a better one." Chloe chipped in as they walked towards Emma's red and white mini. "You do my homework and I'll cook tea. That way I get good marks, and we all live another day without food poisoning." Laughing as Emma elbowed her in the ribs.

"Me cookings not that bad now. Haven't poisoned you yet." Digging into her bag for her keys as they approached the car.

"Only just." Laughing again as Emma nudged her sideways.

"Brat." Emma huffed out as she laughed.

They spent the car journey home throwing insults back and forth about Emma's cooking, Chloe being a brat, and generally insulting each other. When they got home Emma started to dig round in the freezer and the cupboards until she found enough ingredients to make a chicken casserole. Chloe offered to help but was instructed to do her homework, while Emma supervised of course.

Chloe had just finished her homework when Mandy walked through the kitchen door, handbag in one hand and a bag with bottles of what looked suspiciously like alcohol in, in the other. Chloe had her books in her bag and the table cleared in seconds as Mandy dropped her handbag on the table and placed the other bag on the kitchen bench.

Chloe was straight into it, taking out the two bottles of white wine and the bottle of alcohol-free fruity crap that was no doubt Mandy's. Chloe went and grabbed three glasses, Mandy watching her every move. She opened the wine first and looked between her mother and Mandy. Mandy just held her hands up and shrugged. Emma looked at Mandy then at Chloe before nodding her head. Chloe cheered as she filled two glasses and screwed the lid back on. She opened Mandy's fizzy pop and poured her a glass, sliding it along the counter towards her.

Emma was watching her closely, gauging her mood and body language. She didn't think it had gone to badly since Mandy didn't look like she'd been crying. She did, however, look exhausted, the makeup wearing thin showing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Chlo' take over stirring this please." Watching as Chloe took the hint and moved around the kitchen to stand at the cooker.

Emma took Mandy's hand and lead her out the kitchen and up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"So, what happened then? I take it it wasn't all bad." Sitting on the bed as Mandy sat beside her.

"We are keeping Sadiq for now, but we need a new sponsor, sharpish." The worry lines back on her forehead. "I told him about the baby as well, told him I wanted a school to come back to when I come back from maternity leave." A nervous smile on her face as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Emma shuffled across the bed and lay on her side facing Mandy. She propped her head up with her hand as she looked down at Mandy, reaching out to push a few stray hairs from her face. Mandy opened her eyes and looked straight into Emma's blue ones.

"Can we do this Emm'?" One hand resting on her abdomen as she reached for Emma's hand with the other.

"We can do anything if we set our minds to it. That's what we teach the kids. You, me, Steve, Chloe, the baby, even Will maybe." Seeing Mandy's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline at the mention of Will.

"Will! I thought you squashed that one?" Surprised to find out Will was still apart of the picture.

"He's sweet, and I'm not totally off men just because my needs are being met elsewhere." Leaning in closer to Mandy as she looked down at her.

"Yeah, well what about you meet my needs." Smirking up at Emma as she closed the distance between them.

Emma saw the challenge in Mandy's eyes as she closed the distance between them and kissed her, her tongue demanding entry into Mandy's mouth. Mandy parted her lips willing allowing Emma to sweep her tongue around the inside of her mouth. Emma placed her hand on Mandy's knee causing Mandy to groan, the sound swallowed by Emma's mouth. Emma's hand edged slowly under Mandy's black dress and up her thigh. By the time her fingers caressed the skin where Mandy's thigh joined her crotch Mandy had Emma's blouse open and had her hand in Emma's bra working her nipple into a hard peak.

"Chloe's downstairs." Emma managed to mumble as she started to kiss her way down the column of Mandy's neck.

"Yeah, well hurry up then." The humour evident in her voice as she squeezed Emma's breast.

Emma didn't waste any time sliding her hand into Mandy's knickers, her fingers slipping against the wetness of Mandy's arousal. Mandy's hips bucked as Emma teased her, her hand squeezing Emma's breast hard as Emma flicked her clit.

"More," Mandy moaned as Emma inserted a finger into Mandy's vagina.

Emma obliged, a second finger joining the first, followed shortly by a third. Soon Mandy had let go of Emma and was gripping the covers on the bed tightly, her eyes screwed shut as she let the sensations Emma was causing flow through her body. Emma moved down the bed so she could use both hands to bring Mandy to climax. Between the three fingers, Emma was pumping in and out of her, and the finger and thumb that was rubbing and tugging on her clit Mandy came hard. Emma continued to rub on Mandy's clit, her fingers stilling inside her as Mandy's muscles held them in place.

Mandy didn't open her eyes until she felt Emma's breath on her cheek. Emma was smiling and she knew why.

"Don't even say it. I'll have a shower then come down, okay." Feeling Emma slowly remove her fingers from inside her.

"You think a showers going to take away that just fucked look?" Emma giggled as Mandy punched her.

"No, but it will make me feel better. Now sod off and make sure Chloe hasn't burnt dinner." Reaching for her before she climbed off the bed.

"What? You just told me to," the rest of her words being swallowed up when Mandy kissed her.

Emma kissed her back, smiling when Mandy pushed her back after a minute or so of gently, slow kissing.

Emma stood up and looked down at Mandy, her face flushed, legs open, and her dress scrunched up at her thighs showing off her deep blue knickers.

"Nice view." Making Mandy sit up and look down at her body.

"Sod off, Emm'. I'll get back you back later." Smirking as Emma put her hand on the door handle and turned it.

"Promises, promises," Emma called out over her shoulder as she pulled the door open and tried to dart out.

"You two have fun up there?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow when Emma entered the kitchen.

"Mandy did. How's dinner doing?" Quickly changing the subject as she went to the sink to wash her hands.

"Done, was just waiting for you two to finish shag," but was stopped from finishing her sentence by Emma's hand on her mouth.

"Glad you washed them first." Chloe chipped up when Emma removed her hand.

"Chloe!" Emma said as an attempt at scolding her daughter.

Chloe just ignored her, laughing as she dished tea up. She was pleased her mum was happy, she deserved it, even if it was with her headteacher.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we have it. My first sex story/scene for Ackley bridge. Not my best, but not my worst either.


End file.
